<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tricks and Treats by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320251">Tricks and Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes'>Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corner Table Boys Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Established Relationship, Teenager Malcolm Bright, Teenager Vijay Chandasara - Freeform, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're invited to a Halloween Party!" Vijay burst into their shared dorm, sweaty, a huge smile on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corner Table Boys Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tricks and Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something I wrote today to celebrate my favorite season, Happy Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're invited to a Halloween Party!" Vijay burst into their shared dorm, sweaty, a huge smile on his face. </p>
<p>"How was soccer practice," Malcolm replied, not looking up and turning a page of the book he was only half reading. </p>
<p>Vijay took his shirt off, wiping his sweat off, and tossed it to the side. Malcolm finally closed his book, not so subtly eyeing his boyfriend. Vijay gave him a quick peck before flopping onto the couch beside him. </p>
<p>"You're not even a little excited to be invited?" He asked.</p>
<p>Malcolm thought back to the last party he had been invited to. He was eleven and when they looked up the address they found it was to a dump. He could still see the malice in the eyes of his classmates the next day at school when they asked him if he'd had fun. </p>
<p>"No. I don't go to parties." He replied stiffly, shaking the memory from his mind. </p>
<p>"It'll be different," Vijay laid his head on Malcolm's lap, looking at him softly. "I won't let anything bad happen. And if it's too much we can leave, I promise." He fluttered his eyelashes and Malcolm couldn't help but smile. </p>
<p>"Fine," he threw his head back, closing his eyes to avoid agreeing to anything else. "I'll go but I am not dressing up." </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Half the school, along with half the girls from their sister school, had been invited to the party. It made him slightly more on edge and anxious than usual. </p>
<p>He was at the library waiting for Vijay to find a book when someone walked past, nearly knocking him over when they shoulder checked him. </p>
<p>"Heard you'll be at the party tomorrow Whitly." The voice made his skin crawl. </p>
<p>Once upon a time he and Ben had been friends. His mother still had pictures of them playing with the sandy blonde haired boy. He remembered the sleepovers and the jokes shared. Things had changed overnight when his father was arrested. </p>
<p>"I think you'll like my costume." His smile didn't reach his eyes and Malcolm wondered what joy Ben gained from being an utter asshole twenty-four seven. </p>
<p>Vijay turned the corner, a pile of books in hand, in time to see Ben walking away. </p>
<p>"You okay?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, fine. Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He adjusted his cravat in the mirror. After a few days of bemoaning the idea of wearing a costume he'd finally given in as long as it was something simple.  He gave himself another look over in the mirror. They'd decided on regency era vampires. Not exactly simple but he had to admit it wasn't an entirely bad look on him. Or Vijay. </p>
<p>His boyfriend stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing at what little skin wasn't covered by the cravat. </p>
<p>Malcolm sighed. "Can't we just stay here and do this instead?"</p>
<p>"We can do plenty of that after the party. Now are you ready to go? It's getting late" </p>
<p>Malcolm rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and wallet on their way out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He could hear the music before they'd even stepped out of the car and could feel it in his chest by the time they got to the door. </p>
<p>Vijay slipped his hand into Malcolm's. "We can leave if it's too much." </p>
<p>Malcolm forced a tight smile. "We're here now. Let's go in." </p>
<p>The house was packed. He had expected teenagers from at least two schools but there were far more unfamiliar faces than that. It was nice in a way. A certain amount of anonymity came with a crowd. He relaxed, dropping his guard just a bit. </p>
<p>They walked from room to room. There was food, all displayed in some ghoulish form or another. There was alcohol of course but not that many people seemed to be drunk yet. The night was young and there was still plenty enough time for that. Vijay's stomach growled and Malcolm laughed. </p>
<p>"It's okay, you can grab something. I'll be alright." </p>
<p>Vijay gave him a quick kiss before weaving his way through the crowd. He watched him grab a plate and begin piling food on it. He felt guilty sometimes. Vijay deserved this, he was a social person. It wasn't fair for him to be cooped up all the time because of him. </p>
<p>There was a lull in the music and he saw something- well, someone- that caught his eye. He knew what the costume was the second Ben came fully into his line of sight. A doctor's coat, slacks, curly brown wig, syringe in hand. His worst nightmare, his greatest fear, his father the infamous serial killer, The Surgeon. </p>
<p>"So what do you think Whitly? Remind you of anyone?" A cocky smile was plastered on the teens face. </p>
<p>Malcolm's hands were clenched into tight fists. He ground his teeth. Don't do anything stupid. He's trying to egg you on. Just let it go. </p>
<p>"I think I got his look down. Well, not what he looks like now. How does he look by the way? I heard you still visit him in the madhouse? Do theyhe have a room ready for you already?"</p>
<p>They had a small crowd growing around them. He wasn't going to give them a show. He wasn't going to yell, or fight. He was outnumbered anyway, Ben traveled in a pack. A trio of boys that made it their life's goal to make sure Malcolm knew how much he was despised. The dim light of the room hid their positions in the growing crowd but he knew they were there waiting to jump on him at any moment. </p>
<p>"Nothing to say?" </p>
<p>Malcolm blinked, feeling like he was seeing double. On one side there was Ben in his costume and on the other his father was smiling down at him. He didn't belong here. How did he convince himself that this could possibly be anything other than a disaster. The taste of bile rose in his mouth and he shrank into himself. He didn't. This is why he avoided parties, why he avoided people. </p>
<p>What he hadn't expected was for Vijay to throw the first punch. He hadn't noticed him until his fist made direct contact with Ben's face, knocking him to the floor, his wig comically flopping beside him. </p>
<p>"The fuck is wrong with you, asshole!" Vijay shouted. "We all know mommy didn't give you enough attention and you'll do anything for your five minutes but seriously, even for you this is in bad taste." </p>
<p>Ben's buddies made a half hearted grab at Vijay and he struggled from their grip. This wasn't going according to plan and they didn't seem to know if they should be punching him or not.</p>
<p>"It is a pretty tasteless costume," a girl Malcolm didn't know commented. </p>
<p>"Yeah, like, my aunt's best friend knew someone who was killed. Too soon man." Someone else chimed in. </p>
<p>Ben licked the blood off his lip, "oh so you're going to side with the freak?"</p>
<p>"Hey man, I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just saying it's a stupid costume." </p>
<p>Vijay leaned over, to anyone else it looked like he was adjusting his costume but Malcolm saw him slyly picking something up off the floor. </p>
<p>"Let's get out of here." They walked hand in hand, Vijay staring down anyone who looked their way. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." His voice wavered. "I'm sorry I ruin everything."</p>
<p>"Malcolm, baby boy," Vijay wapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight, grounding him, "it's not your fault people are assholes. Plus, we can still have some fun." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. </p>
<p>"Who's keys are those?"</p>
<p>"They're Ben's, they flew out of his pocket when I clocked him."</p>
<p>"And what exactly are we going to do with those?"</p>
<p>"We're going to key his fuckin' car with them and then throw them in the river." Malcolm stood on his tip toes and kissed his boyfriend before grabbing the keys from his hand. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They were in a cab making their way back to campus. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry our first big holiday together was a bust."</p>
<p>Malcolm turned from the window to look at Vijay's face. "What?" </p>
<p>The taller boy reached for his hand and wound their fingers together. "I just wanted to do something different. Something special. To- I dunno- to prove to you that things are different now. I won't let anyone hurt you and you're allowed to go out and have fun." </p>
<p>He had spent the week thinking this entire charade was a bit selfish. Vijay knew he didn't like big crowds or loud music. That he had enough real horror in his life to last him a lifetime. His heart broke a little at the thought of his kind, and maybe a little naive, boyfriend planning the whole evening out for him. He just wanted one night for Malcolm to feel like a regular teenager and it had almost instantly been ruined. He brought Vijay's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. </p>
<p>"Y'know, I did have fun. It's not every day you get to key someone's car with their own keys." They laughed together. </p>
<p>Malcolm's phone buzzed. He checked the screen, a text from Gil. </p>
<p>"Hey, Gil just got back from taking Ainsley out trick or treating and Jackie made carne asada and homemade tortillas. I know it's not exactly the party we planned for but-" </p>
<p>"It sounds perfect." </p>
<p>He tapped the shoulder of their taxi driver and gave him the address. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They sat around the kitchen table, yawning and wiping the sleep from their eyes while Jackie and Gil made breakfast. </p>
<p>"Oooooh, Malcolm has a hickey!" Ainsley squealed! </p>
<p>"It's not a hickey," he glanced at Vijay, blushing, "I had a run in with a vampire."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this or want to know how Vijay and Malcolm got to this point in their relationship I recommend you check out my other fic in the Corner Table Boys Forever series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>